My First Kiss
by MiseryBlossom
Summary: I felt the beat thump, the heat of the club, the grinding of bodies. And this was the place i had my first kiss. Co-writen with Neitzarr. Enjoy!


As I sit here contemplating what my life had become I think about what had made it the way it was now. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it weren't for Axel and his tantalizing dance skills.

Drawing me in until I had no way to escape…

I saw him, dancing, _swaying_, **humming** to the music.

I heard his name was Axel. I also heard he was a player. Now the question was to confront him or not?

I sat down at the bar and looked over the dance floor, Axel was dancing with some black haired person. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl. I waved my hand to grab Marly's attention from behind the bar where he was flirting with some long long blonde haired chick…though it could have been a guy with a chin like that.

"Evening my fine fine underaged friend, what can I serve you this mighty fine night?" He questioned gleefully his eyes kept moving over to the person and grinning at me. I laughed and asked for a glass of water which he granted me before skipping back over to his pride and joy find of the night.

"Heyyy, Rox-ass." My laugh turned to a frown as I heard my new nickname uttered from the lips of Demyx. I groaned and let out a long loud sigh at the ridiculous nickname he had christened me with.

"Yes Demyx?" I had finally gotten away from the group and Demyx had to follow me and disturb me from ogling at that sexy read head. Speaking of said redhead he was dancing by himself again; maybe he could use some company…

"Oh, you're looking at Axel ay?" My eyes widened as Dem spoke up and looked to where I was looking.

"Oh, you know him?" I questioned and he just laughed at me. Or with me, even though I wasn't laughing. The point is, he was laughing for some reason or another.

"Yeah, Ax and I go, waaaaaay back; if you catch my drift." Sadly enough I caught his drift.

"You want in his pants don't ya Rox?" I watched his eyebrows bounce up and down; sighing I replied "Demyx, I haven't even had my first kiss, I don't want to get into his pants."

"Yooou want in his paaa-aaants!" He sung while thrusting his hips crudely and then grinning as Zexion walked by staring questionably at him. I watched happily as Demyx blushed and stopped moving and singing and started watching Zexion's ass. I laughed and waved my hand in his face, he snapped out of it but then the look that came across his face was not a pleasant one- for me that is.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the throng of grinding bodies and toward a certain red headed one in particular.

"Ax! Hey Ax!" He called out once we were close. Axel turned slightly and a cat like grin dawned his face.

"Dem!" I watched as they hugged, I felt a little green inside, "This…" Demyx pushed me forward; closer to Axel. "Is my friend Roxas, Roxas this is Axel." Instantly as his gaze met mine and I felt my checks warm up with blood; "hey Roxas." I just loved the way he purred my name and how it rolled off his tongue, I had never heard it sound so…sexy.

"H-hi Axel." As I watched him chuckle at my stuttering I felt like a child, and I was compared to him, well I guessed I was. I was a mere seventeen compared to his….twenty something years. God I hope he wasn't too old. Please be like just twenty or—

My thoughts were cut as Demyx laughed and spoke again, "well I'm going back to flirt with Zexy; see ya later dudes." Dem and Axel shared a quick kiss and Dem parted ways; now I wanted to hit Demyx, cause it was like he was just showing off to me that— "hey, Roxas, wanna dance?" I looked at him surprised, hadn't he just kissed Demyx, but then again it wasn't like they were going out and…"sure?" It turned out to be more of a question then an answer.

As we started to…would you call it dancing? His hands were pulling my hips closer to his and his mouth was near my ear. I could feel myself turning red as I listen to him breath. Soon enough I felt the hours fly by, and I knew it was heading toward the end of the night, but I didn't want it to end. Axel and I hadn't stopped dancing since we started, no matter what the song was we found a tempo for it. He was so close I could feel him in everyway possible, and I didn't want it to stop.

Before I knew it his lips were getting closer to mine, each move me made bought us even closer and soon our lips were connected in a slow kiss. His lips were warm as was his tongue which was caressing my own tongue as we continued to…well a more appropriate word would be grind then dance. His hands were wrapped around my back pulling my body flush against his, my arms around his neck made sure his lips wouldn't be wandering any lower then my jaw line until I ran out of breath and had to break away for a few minutes to find it again.

During the time Axel had managed to create a nice hickey or two on my neck which I would find in the afternoon when my mother yelled at me for being so late home and question why my neck was bruised so erratically.

He pulled away for a few seconds in which he smirked and blushed red and looked down

In the back of the car I can feel his hands on my hips, his tongue on my chest and his smirk on my stomach. He was on my lips while we stumbled to the door and at the foot of the stairs when he almost didn't have enough willpower to make it to the bedroom and we nearly did it on the stairs.

I can't get enough. Enough of his lips, his tongue, his sexy sexy body, I just can't get enough of Axel.

He's everywhere as I clench in pain, as I make it to the top and scream out his name, as I fall back down and feel the soft kisses on my neck. And when I wake in the morning and feel his arms wrapped around me as though I was a giant teddy.

And it didn't stop there. I would wake in the morning and feel him next to me; I would find evidence of his love in the little gifts he would send me and the songs he would write for me.

I was seventeen when we met and had barely learned the ways of the world. Now I am twenty three and still discovering that there is love in this place. And it's standing over me as I write this down, it's there when I go to bed, when I arrive home from uni and it just there whenever I need it.


End file.
